There are a number of antihistamine containing compositions currently marketed for the treatment of allergy symptoms. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients in such compositions are azatadine, brompheniramine, carbinoxamine, chlorpheniramine, clemastine, cyproheptadine, loratadine, pyrilamine, hydroxyzine, and promethazine.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antihistamines that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.